Pretty Boy and the Great Detective
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Chap 3 APDET! Matsumoto hampir di bunuh untuk kedua kalinya. Hitsugaya dan Yumichika sudah mulai menemukan titik terang penyerang clientnya itu. Read n Review?
1. New Job!

Yaaaa!!! Author gaje plus muka tembok ini muncul dan mulai ngerusuh fanfiction lagi. Karena ide gila yang udah numpuk dan nggak bisa kesampean terciptalah fanfic gaje seperti ini. Buat para reader dan reviewer sejati jangan marah ya kalau Hira memenuhi fanfiction dengan fanfic gaje seperti ini. Silakan membaca…. ^^v

xXx Pretty boy and the great detective xXx

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pretty boy and the great detective © Hira-Hikashi

Pair : Hitsugaya Toushirou x Ayasegawa Yumichika

Rate : T (Tenang saja ini bukan rate M)

Warning : OOC

* * *

Disebuah kota bernama Karakura tinggal seorang pemuda yang agak terkucil karena penampilannya yang sedikit tidak normal. Ia tinggal sendiri dirumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak orang kaya, berpendidikan, baik pada semua orang dan pintar. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi berpenampilan agak seperti perempuan. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal di salah satu insiden kecelakaan pesawat yang diduga disebabkan oleh sabotase seseorang yang entah dimana dan siapa, ia meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang ia punya dan memilih tinggal dirumah sederhana dengan memanfaatkan tabungan pribadinya dari hasil kerjanya selama ini.

Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Yumichika adalah orang kaya, sehingga ia selalu diejek, dijahili, dan selalu dibeda-bedakan. Posisinya sebagai pemimpin sebuah Agency Detective (dulu) membuatnya mengetahui berbagai cara mencari bukti kejahatan, mengotopsi mayat, dan menjinakkan bom lima tahun tepatnya ia menyelidiki kasus kematian ayah dan ibunya yang termasuk dalam kasus besar. Hanya saja usahaya terhenti setelah ada yang membunuh satu persatu anak buahnya dan membuat ia hanya tinggal dengan dua orang kepercayaannya. Ia takut bila kaki tangannya yang tersisa sampai ikut terbunuh karena membantunya.

Dan disuatu malam ia menemukan seorang anak yang kini menemaninya dirumah sederhana yang sekarang ia manis yang berumur sekitar tiga tahun, berambut putih salju, dengan mata berwarna _zamrud _atau _emerald. _Ia merawat anak kecil itu dan sampai sekarang anak itu ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Tentu saja kerena kegemaran Yumichika dengan hal berbau misteri dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia detective ia senang sekali mengkoleksi buku dan peralatan detective, sampai-sampai anak kecil yang ia bawa pulang ke rumahnya itupun mempunyai hobi yang sama bahkan sudah bisa memecahkan permainan yang dibuat oleh Yumichika untuk detective pemula.

Flashback

"Hei!!!" Yumichika menepuk bahu kiri seorang anak berambut putih sedingin salju dan tersenyum kearah anak itu. "Kau sendirian?"

Anak itu menoleh, mata _emeraldnya _terlihat sangat lelah. "Umh." Jawabnya singkat. Tak lama ia roboh dan semuanya gelap.

"Hei, bangun!!!" Yumichika saking gugupnya mengguncang tubuh anak itu dan menangis. "Jangan mati!!!" teriakannya menggema di seluruh pelosok kota Karakura.

"Eeengh-hoammh…." anak itu membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap sinis kearah Yumichika. "kau mengganguku saja!!" omelnya.

"Ha??" Yumichika hanya melongo dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Anak yang aneh!!" ia langsung menggotong tubuh anak kecil itu dan membawa tubuh lemah itu kerumahnya.

--X--

Anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada dibawah sebuah selimut berwarna pink dengan motif bunga berwarna putih, tepatnya lagi ia sedang berada diatas sofa berwarna _soft chocolate. _Disampingnya terdampar semangkok sup dan segelas teh hangat. Yumichika yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 rumahnya segera menghampiri anak kecil itu setelah ia melihatnya bangun.

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Yumichika mengambil posisi tepat di samping kiri anak itu dan menyodorkan pakaian bersih padanya.

Anak itu meraih pakaian yang diberi Yumichika. "Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

"Namaku Ayasegawa Yumichika," senyumnya mengembang. "kenapa kamu sendirian? Orang tuamu ada dimana?"

"Mereka sudah pergi," ucap toushiro lirih. "sekarang Shiro hanya sendirian, rumah disita, perusahaan diambil alih, dan sisa uang dirampok."

"..." Yumichika menangis. "Kau... hiks... mau tinggal... hiks... denganku?" ucapnya sementara air matanya terus mengalir.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, kau akan jadi seseorang yang hebat. Tapi, dari mana kau bisa tahu permasalahan perusahaan ayahmu itu? Apa ada yang menceritakannya padamu?" Yumichika terlihat penasaran dan menanti-nanti jawaban Hitsugaya.

"Shiro sering ikut ayah ke perusahaannya dan ketika malam sebelum ayah… dibunuh," Toushirou menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Shiro membaca semua berkas penting milik ayah."

'_Gila!!! Anak ini sebenarnya siapa? Sekecil ini sudah bisa mencerna permasalahan orang dewasa.' _Batin Yumichika.

"Be-berapa umurmu?"

"Tiga tahun, empat bulan lebih dua hari."

'_Detail sekali.' _Batin Yumichika sekali lagi. Tapi ia sambil menghitung-hitung kapan tepatnya Hitsugaya berulang tahun.

"20 desember?" Yumichika melirik kearah Hitsugaya lalu beralih kearah sup yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. "Akh,supnya… ayo cepat makan supnya."

"Umh." Bersegera tangan mungil Hitsugaya menjangkau mangkok yang terisi penuh sup yang masih panas.

"Ya sudah, malam ini kau bisa tidur di lantai atas, kamar pertama dari tangga."

"Umh."Hitsugaya menjawab sambil terus memakan sup buatan Yumichika, dan tentunya dengan mulut belepotan.

Yumichika tersenyum geli melihat Hitsugaya yang menyerumput sup dan teh hangat dengan tergesa-gesa.

--X--

Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna setelah menatapi koleksi buku Yumichika. Ia memilihi satu persatu buku yang tersusun rapi di rak yang mirip perpustakaan itu dengan matanya. Entah itu adalah kebiasaannya atau ia hanya sedang iseng saja menatapi dengan pandangan 'lapar mata' kepada semua buku yang ketebalannya hampir menyamai kamus itu.

"Bolehkah Shiro meminjam beberapa buku ini?" tanyanya pada Yumichika yang sedang minum teh sambil mendengarkan musik klasik kesukaannya lewat i-pod yang ia punya.

"..." seperti biasa Yumichika hanya tersenyum seperlunya. Gayanya itu sudah hampir mengalahkan anggunnya seorang wanita normal.

"Mmh. Yang ini," tangan Hitsugaya mulai menjelajahi rak buku yang sanggup dijangkaunya. Maklum saja, ia masih berumur tiga tahunan. "mungkin ini saja dulu."

"Hei, apa kau mengerti bacaan orang dewasa? Jangan sampai kau dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dasar adik kecil." Yumichika hanya mengolok sedikit Hitsugaya dan kembali menyerumput teh hijau yang sebelumnya telah ia minum.

"Jangan panggil Shiro adik kecil!!" di dahi Hitsugaya muncul penampakan urat yang sedang menegang. "Badan Shiro memang kecil tapi Shiro sudah mulai dewasa!!"

Yumichika hanya melongo tidak percaya. '_Anak sekecil itu bicara seakan-akan ia orang dewasa saja_' batin Yumichika merespon longoannya sendiri.

"Baik… baik…"

"Kenapa kak Yumi bisa berpenampilan seperti itu?" Hitsugaya menunjuk kearah bulu mata palsu milik Yumichika yang menghias salah satu bingkai matanya.

"Ehem," terdengar deheman Yumichika yang cukup keras. Agak menunjukkan masih ada sedikit sifat laki-laki yang ia punyai. "sudah, baca saja buku yang kau pinjam tadi!!!"

End of Flashback

* * *

Lima tahun semenjak Yumichika memutuskan merawat anak kecil bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou ia mulai kembali mempunyai semangat baru. Keinginannya menuntaskan kasus kematian ayah dan ibunya itu mulai muncul setelah ia menyaksikan perkembangan Hitsugaya yang sangat menguasai buku-buku petunjuk miliknya. Ia pun mengajak Hitsugaya ke Agency Detective milik ayahnya yang sekarang sudah jadi miliknya. Ia membuka kembali jasa pengusutan kasus apapun dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, sudah ada beberapa orang yang tertarik menggunakan jasanya dan Hitsugaya.

"Kak Yumi," Hitsugaya memanggil Yumichika dari balik pintu ruang kerja Yumichika. "ada kasus!!"

"Apa??" terdengar suara Yumichika yang ternyata sedang berada di toilet setengah berteriak karena tidak percaya. "Jangan bohong kau ya!!!"

KRIEEETT

"Ini." Hitsugaya menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas dan identitas _client _kepada Yumichika.

"Ohh… apa???" bola mata Yumichika terbelalak menghasilkan pemandangan mata yang hampir berpisah dari tempatnya. "Kasus ini kan…" lanjutnya.

"Iya," Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

* * *

xXx To be Continued xXx

Ya ampun, gaje banget. Udah pendek, gaje, belum ada kasusnya lagi. Yah, karena sistem ngetiknya ngebut dalam 4 jam jadi begini deh, tugas bahasa juga belum selesai pastinya hal itu jangan DITIRU!!! Pelajar yang baik seharusnya ngerjain tugas dulu kan? Jadi maaf kalau Hira memberikan contoh yang amat sangat tidak bagus –author dijedukin ke tembok- yang jelas para reviewer yang pengen request jenis kasus pertama cantumkan pada review kalian… Please, REVIEW!!!! ^3^

*Klik yang ada dibawah*


	2. Big robberies, The toxic scorpion

Yahaa!!! Chapter 2 Update juga, tangan Hira sudah gatel banget pengen ngetik fic ini. Makasih buat yang sudah review fic Hira, arigatou!!! Hira jadi semangat ngetik chapter 2. HIra juga masukin sedikit sejarah revolusi Perancis, buat sekedar pengetahuan aja. Dan jangan lupa RnR!!! d^~^b v

xXx Pretty boy and the great detective xXx

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pretty boy and the great detective © Hira-Hikashi

Pair : Hitsugaya Toushirou x Ayasegawa Yumichika

Rate : T (Tenang saja ini bukan rate M)

Warning : OOC

- The first case part 1: Big robberies, The toxic scorpion– 

_  


* * *

The History part 1:  
Hancurnya otoritas kerajaan Prancis, bukanlah dimulai dengan runtuhnya penjara Bastille, tetapi dimulai dari dalam Istana Versailles. Ketika itu pemerintahan Prancis dipimpin Louis XV (1715-1774). Tahun 1772, terjadilah penipuan terbesar dalam sejarah kerajaan Prancis, yang melibatkan gundik Louis XV Madame du Barry, Ratu Louis XVI Marie Antoinette, Kardinal De Rohan dan Jeanne De La Motte._

* * *

"Ini." Hitsugaya menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas dan identitas _client _kepada Yumichika.

"Ohh… apa???" bola mata Yumichika terbelalak menghasilkan pemandangan mata yang hampir berpisah dari tempatnya. "Kasus ini kan…" lanjutnya.

"Iya," Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?" Yumichika masih bersikukuh dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Ia mencubit tangan kirinya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang tidur.

"Iya, orang itu…" Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak sekedar mengumpulkan oksigen. "diduga sedang diteror oleh sebuah komplotan besar."

"Bukankah kita belum bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah pelakunya?" Yumichika bertanya dengan suara sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, tapi… hal ini sama seperti yang ayah Shiro alami," ekspresi Hitsugaya berubah menjadi sendu, entah apa yang sekarang ada di benaknya. "bolehkah Shiro meminjam berkas itu sebentar? Shiro akan membawanya pulang dan mempelajarinya dulu."

"Umh." Jawab Yumichika singkat dengan maksud mengiyakan permintaan Hitsugaya.

--X--

Hitsugaya membuka kembali berkas penting yang baru pinjam dari perusahaan. Pandangan matanya menajam setelah melihat data dari berkas yang menumpuk rapi di atas sebuah map hijau tua agak gelap. Keisengannya membuahkan sedikit petunjuk. Ia menatapi lekat-lekat lekuk wajah sang _client_. Mungkin berkat ingatannya yang tajam ia jadi mengingat sedikit serpihan memori masa kecilnya yang telah bercerai berai seiring berjalannya waktu.

_'Mungkinkah?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia pun bergegas melenggangkan kedua kakinya dan menghampiri Yumichika dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan yang cukup luas, ia malah menunjukkan sebuah buku novel tentang rentetan kejahatan The Scorpion. Komplotan besar yang diduga sudah membunuh ayahnya. Yumichika terheran-heran.

"Ada apa, Toushirou?" Yumichika hanya menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan membaca novel tebal bersampul biru tua yang baru ia beli.

"Mungkin the Scorpion beraksi lagi," ucap Hitsugaya yakin. "tapi, ini masih perkiraanku. Bagaimana dengan kak Yumi?"

"Mmh," Yumichika terlihat membenarkan posisi badannya mengambil ruang yang lebih luas. "kalau dikaitkan ke sana memang banyak kecocokan. Di sekitar rumah client kita itu sering diketemukan kalajengking, tetapi sama sekali tidak berbahaya." tuntasnya.

"Shiro juga awalnya berpikiran seperti itu, lalu Shiro pikir lebih baik kita menemuinya untuk bertanya sedikit. Kak Yumi setuju?"

"Baiklah," Yumichika bangkit dari duduknya, sekedar merapikan keadaan kemeja putihnya yang agak kusut. "aku akan meminta supir bersiap. Turunlah dulu." Perintahnya pada Hitsugaya yang tak henti-hentinya mengamati detail jenis kejahatan apa yang sering dilakukan oleh the Scorpion sambil terus menuruni tangga kantor Yumichika.

--X--

Sesampainya di rumah client pertama mereka yang diketahui bernama Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya langsung turun dari mobil BMW hitamnya dan berusaha meraih bel di rumah itu. Tapi, dikarenakan badannya yang super mungil itu ia jadi pusing sendiri harus terus lompat-lompat tidak jelas demi menjangkau sang bel. Ia terpaksa menunggu Yumichika yang entah kapan mulai berkaca ria di kaca spion menambahkan bedak tipis di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Hei, hei!!" Hitsugaya menjerit setengah mampus berusaha menyadarkan Yumichika dari khayalan tingkat tingginya yang seperti mengatakan gue-cantik-juga. Usahanya sukses dan Yumichika berhasil menoleh. "Bantu aku memencet bel ini, terlalu tinggi!!" Hitsugaya berkata merendah agar yumichika mau membantunya.

_'What? Anak kecil itu bisa juga merendah kayak begitu?'_ batin Yumichika bertanya dengan rasa super tidak yakin.

"Baik, baik... anak kecil mundur saja, biar Yumichika yang beraksi." ucap Yumichika lebay.

"..." Hitsugaya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi bel yang menyebar di dalam rumah clientnya. Setelah itu menyusul suara yang sedikit berteriak berkata 'sebentar'.

"Siapa, ya?" dari balik pintu muncul sosok yang nggak-banget-deh buat Hitsugaya. Wanita muda yang memakai pakaian yang terlalu menonjolkan dadanya itu tersenyum lembut kearah Hitsugaya dan Yumichika.

"Maaf, saya Ayasegawa Yumichika dan anak ini Hitsugaya Toushirou," Yumichika angkat merengut setelah dikatai 'anak kecil' oleh Yumichika. "kami berdua adalah detective yang anda sewa."

_'Nggak salah? kenapa ada banci dan seorang anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai detective? Apa benar mereka yang aku mintai jasanya?'_ batin Matsumoto tidak percaya. _'Tapi anak kecil itu manis sekali, bisa dijadiin anak angkat.'_ kini batin Matsumoto kegirangan tidak jelas saat melihat Hitsugaya.

"Pembantunya mana tante?" Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk berusaha menemukan sosok pembantu yang seharusnya membukakan pintu.

"Ohh, iya. Begini, berhubung dua pembantu saya sedang masuk rumah sakit dan satu lagi ada di toilet, jadi saya yang buka sendiri pintunya." Matsumoto terdiam sebentar. "Ayo, silakan masuk. Sebaiknya bicara di dalam saja." Ajaknya dengan sopan.

--X--

Matsumoto menuntun Yumichika dan Hitsugaya masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya dan mempersilahkan dua orang itu duduk di kursi kayu yang berukiran langka yang ia miliki. Selain ukirannya yang rumit, kursi berbahan dasar kayu jati itu sudah berumur setengah abad. Kebiasaan Matsumoto yang sangat gemar mengkoleksi barang langka itu membuatnya berkali-kali hampir dirampok, maklumlah dirumahnya banyak sekali barang peninggalan kuno yang dengan susah payah ia dapatkan. Selain dari segi umur, harga barang ini tentunya juga sangat mahal.

"Tante," Hitsugaya mengagetkan Matsumoto yang sedang menuangkan teh ke beberapa cangkir yang telah ia siapkan. "apa tante memiliki prediksi tentang apa yang si peneror sedang cari?" tuntasnya.

"Mungkin benda-benda seperti perhiasan langka?" Tebak Matsumoto asal.

"Anda yakin?" Yumichika mulai bersuara lagi.

"Yah," terdengar nada yang tidak yakin dari bibir pink Matsumoto. "mungkin karena kupikir sebelum aku membeli perhiasan itu, aku tidak pernah diteror begini. Menurut kalian?"

"Mungkin ada benarnya, bisa kami lihat sebentar barang itu?" ucap Yumichika mendahului Hitsugaya.

"Sebentar ya." pinta Matsumoto lalu pergi meninggalkan keduannya diam terpaku pada deretan bingkai foto yang menghiasi wajah narsis Matsumoto dengan beraneka ragam gaya.

Kurang lebih lima menit sudah Hitsugaya dan Yumichika menanti kehadiran Matsumoto beserta perhiasaan yang ia ceritakan. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup keras dari lantai tiga rumah mewah tersebut. Hitsugaya dengan sigapnya melesat kencang menuju ke asal suara itu terbentuk. Yumichika hanya kaget, ia bahkan tidak bisa langsung berlari sesaat setelah ia mendengar teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu. Seakan bisa dibilang tulang Yumichika remuk-sebelum-waktunya. Tentunya setelah itu ia juga tidak mau kalah dengan Hitsugaya yang sudah lebih dulu ke asal suara.

* * *

_The History part 2:  
Raja Louis XV yang sudah berusia lanjut dan mulai pikun, memiliki wanita simpanan (gundik) bernama Madame Du Barry. Wanita cantik ini, sangat disayangi Louis XV. Karena sayang tersebut, apapun yang diminta Du Barry, senantiasa dipenuhi Louis XV. Ketika Du Barry minta dibelikan kalung berlian yang termahal di dunia, Louis XV segera memanggil Boehmer, seorang pedagang perhiasan yang sangat dipercayai di lingkungan kerajaan. Louis XV memerintah Boehmer untuk mencari berlian termahal tersebut. Mendapat pesanan yang demikian menggiurkan itu, Boehmer mulai mengumpulkan berlian termahal dari seluruh daratan Eropa. Akhirnya, Boehmer berhasil mengumpulkan 600 batu berlian termahal dari semua daerah dan negara di daratan Eropa. Boehmer yang memiliki naluri bisnis, kemudian menggabungkan seluruh batu berlian dalam untaian kalung._

* * *

Hitsugaya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu dengan ukiran super rumit. Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan kasar. Didapatinya Matsumoto sedang terduduk ketakutan di pojok ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Dihadapan Matsumoto ada seekor kalajengking bersiap menyerangnya dengan sengatan tunggal. Di dekat Matsumoto tepatnya di sebelah kiri tangannya tergeletak sebuah kotak kayu bergembok kecil berbahan emas murni. Sepertinya ia menjatuhkan kotak tersebut tepat setelah pandangan matanya berpapasan dengan hewan yang cukup berbahaya itu.

Hitsugaya segera melepas jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya dan menggunakan jaket itu untuk mengurung kalajengking yang cukup berbahaya itu. Ia juga meraih sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari atas meja rias Matsumoto yang kosong. Dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan hewan berbahaya ini kedalam kotak tersebut dan menutupnya. Tak lupa dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke ruangan itu, ia langsung menolong Matsumoto yang kakinya sempat disengat kalajengking tadi. Yumichika pun tak lama setelah itu datang menyusul dan langsung masuk ke ruang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan.

"Kalajengking. Kalung. Kotak." Matsumoto terlihat shock setelah disengat kalajengking tadi.

"Oh, kotak ini?" Yumichika berjalan kearah meja rias Matsumoto dan tangannya bersegera ingin meraih kotak kayu polos itu.

"STOP!!!" Hitsugaya bereaksi dengan cepat setelah ia menyaksikan Yumichika hampir saja membuka tutup kotak kayu polos itu. "Kalajengkingnya ada di sana!!!" sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak yang di pegang Yumichika.

'_Apa?? Aku harus cepat meletakkan benda laknat ini!!!' _Yumichika berujar dalam hati sambil memasang tampang wajah jaim lalu meletakkan kotak kayu polos itu di atas meja rias kembali.

"Aduh!!!" Matsumoto beraduh dengan suara setengah berteriak. Kakinya yang tersengat kalajengking agak bengkak dan memeraah dengan cepat.

"Kak Yumi,tolong ambilkan kotak tadi." Hitsugaya berusaha memeriksa kotak kayu polos itu sekali lagi dan ingin memastikan jenis kalajengking yang ia tangkap barusan.

' _Kenapa harus diambil lagi??' _batin Yumichika mengomel.

Dengan takut-takut Yumichika tetap berusaha jaga _image_ dan dengan ekspresi tenang yang dipaksakan ia berjalan santai kearah Hitsugaya dengan menjenteng kotak kayu biasa itu. "Ini." Hitsugaya menerima kotak tadi dengan santai dan bersiap membuka kotak kayu itu.

"Itu bukan kotak kayu milikku!!!" Matsumoto berucap beberapa saat sebelum Hitsugaya membuka kotak kayu tersebut.

"Jadi…" Hitsugaya terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah kotak kayu tadi, terdengar suara detak penghitung waktu sejenis _stopwatch. _"gawat!!"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakkan besar. Seorang pelayan dan supir Matsumoto yang kaget keluar dari rumah menuju kearah taman dan mata mereka terbelalak tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

_The History part 3:  
Ketika untaian kalung berlian tersebut sudah selesai dibentuk dan hendak ditunjukkan kepada Louis XV dan Madame Du Barry, Louis XV keburu meninggal karena penyakit cacar air. Boehmer tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia hanya bisa merenungkan nasib, karena apa yang dikerjakan menjadi sangat sia-sia. Apalagi Madame Du Barry sudah tidak berminat memiliki kalung tersebut. Boehmer pun hampir bangkrut, karena ia tidak tahu ke mana dan kepada siapa kalung yang nilainya 7 juta poundsterling atau kira-kira US$7 juta itu dijual._

* * *

xXx To be Continued xXx

Fuuh, akhirnhya selesai juga chapter 2. Setelah beberapa hari nggak bisa ngetik karena laptop Hira dipaai terus sama ade. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sama Hitsugaya dan Yumichika serta Matsumoto? Atau jenis kalajengking apa yang sudah menyengat Matsumoto? Jawabannya ada di chapter 3.

--X--

Saatnya buat balas review ~~

Ichimaru Shaorin : Makasih, Hira jadi punya semangat baru buat ngetik chapter 2. Wah suka yach klo Hitsugaya yang jadi detectivenya? Syukur deh, Hira kira bakalan banyak yang nggak suka.

Kishina Nadeshiko : Wah, makasih sarannya. Nggak ngeflame kok! Iya, Hira akui banyak kaliamat yang panjang banget dan tanda baca yang kelupaan. Thanks Reviewnya.^^

mss Dhyta : Makasih udah review!!! Kasusnya buat yang pertama ini cuma perampokan besar tapi fic ini masih part 1. Kalau langsung ada kasus pembunuhan kesannya kejam banget buat anak berumur 8 tahunan kayak Shiro. *meluk boneka berbentuk Shiro-chan*

Viscaria Quinsi Cerydra : Wah, keren?? *senyum gaje* Yah, Hira juga awalnya bingung kenapa bisa Yumichika. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga. Kalau Hira so pasti pengen banget punya ade kayak Shiro-chan dan mengkoleksi buku seperti Yumichika *Maniak buku novel misteri* Tugas Hira juga numpuk pas ngetik chapter 2 ini* nggak peduli sama pelajaran yang numpuk*. Kasus kali ini agak sedikit mengarah ke komplotan mafia dan perampok gitu. Thanks buat Review nya...

* * *

Jadi Please, RnR!!!


	3. The necklace that still latent

Aduh, makin lama makin gaje deh fic buatan Hira. Udh lama banget nggak apdet fic ini, gara-gara banyak tugas, file hilang, les hmmph~ -dibekap karena curhat melulu– Tapi yang penting, please Read n Review!!! ToT *bujuk-bujuk* m(_ _)m *nyembah-nyembah*

-

^^Pretty Boy and The Great Detective^^

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Pretty boy and the great detective © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Pair : Hitsugaya Toushirou x Ayasegawa Yumichika

Rate : T

- The first case part 2: The necklace that still latent –

-

* * *

_The History part 4:_

_Ketika Raja Louis XV digantikan Raja Louis XVI yang istrinya Marie Antoinette, Boehmer pun berusaha melakukan pendekatan dan meyakinkan Antoinette agar bersedia membeli untaian kalung berisi 600 berlian tersebut. Namun, Antoinette merasa tidak tertarik dengan untaian kalung tersebut. Selain menutupi leher pemakai, kalung itu kesannya norak dan kampungan. Yang jelasnya, Antoinette yang ketika itu masih berusia 20 tahun, merasa tidak nyaman jika memakai untai kalungan tersebut._

_Ketika Antoinette melahirkan empat orang anaknya, masing-masing Marie-Thérèse-Charlotte, Louis-Joseph-Xavier-François, Louis-Charles dan Sophie-Beatrix, pedagang berlian itu terus berusaha menawarkan berlian termahal itu. Walau Boehmer berusaha mengugah hati Antoinette, agar kalung tersebut dibeli sebagai hadiah baptis bagi anak-anaknya, Antoinette tetap tidak tertarik dengan untaian kalung itu. Boehmer merasa sangat terpukul dengan kegagalannya menjual untaian kalung berlian tersebut._

* * *

"Itu bukan kotak kayu milikku!!!" Matsumoto berucap beberapa saat sebelum Hitsugaya membuka kotak kayu tersebut.

"Jadi…" Hitsugaya terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah kotak kayu tadi, terdengar suara detak penghitung waktu sejenis _stopwatch, _"gawat!!"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakkan besar. Seorang pelayan dan supir Matsumoto yang kaget keluar dari rumah menuju kearah taman dan mata mereka terbelalak tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan. Pelayan tadi lantas segera menelepon petugas pemadam kebakaran dan kepolisian terdekat. Para tetangga yang mendengar suara ledakan berhamburan keluar rumah dan berusaha mendekati kediaman Matsumoto yang seperempat bangunan rumahnya hancur tak berbentuk.

Selang sekitar sepuluh menit beberapa mobil polisi dan dua unit mobil pemadam kebakaran tiba di tempat kejadian. Beberapa petugas medis diikuti dengan beberapa opsir masuk ke dalam kediaman Matsumoto.

-

"Uhuuk… uhuukk!!!" terdengar suara batuk yang beriringan dengan suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang sedang bersiap memadamkan api yang ada di lantai dua. Tepat satu lantai di bawah lantai kamar tidur Matsumoto.

"Toushirou, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yumichika yang baru saja sadar terlihat gelisah melihat keadaan Hitsugaya yang cukup memprihatinkan. Ia hanya bisa memanggil Hitsugaya dari kejauhan karena Hitsugaya terjebak di dekat lubang besar pada lantai kamar itu.

"Ya," responnya pendek sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, "tante Matsumoto di mana?" Hitsugaya berusaha memandangi sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

KREEK!! SRAK!!

Yumichika berusaha melompati lantai yang semula telah rapuh karena ledakan yang cukup kuat itu. Ia hampir saja tergelincir. Tapi, tanpa di sengaja ia melihat Matsumoto yang pingsan karena tangan kirinya tertusuk tiang kayu yang menjadi aksesoris tempat tidurnya itu. Matsumoto terjatuh ke lantai dua rumahnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Yumichika turun dan menyingkirkan satu persatu puing yang menutupi sebagian besar kaki Matsumoto. Toushirou pun mengikuti Yumichika sesaat setelahnya.

Yumichika berteriak meminta pertolongan. Beberapa opsir yang mendengar teriakan Yumichika dengan segera mendobrak pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati dan masuk membawa tandu sederhana yang di pegang oleh dua orang petugas medis dengan peralatan lengkap. Matsumoto di bawa ke salah satu rumah sakit besar di kota Karakura. Luka yang ia derita cukup parah, sehingga ia tidak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih empat jam.

**Hanatake Hospital**

"Maaf, bagaimana keadaan nona Matsumoto? Apa dia masih belum sadar?" Yumichika yang semula duduk dengan gelisah segera berdiri ketika dokter yang merawat Matsumoto, _client _nya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Luka di tangan kirinya tidak membahayakan sama sekali, hanya saja yang kami khawatirkan adalah sengatan yang ada di kaki kananya itu," dokter tadi menoleh sedikit ke dalam ruangan tempat Matsumoto di rawat, "kami masih kesulitan menentukan jenis racun kalajengking yang ada pada tubuh Matsumoto. Otomatis kami bingung menentukan serum mana yang cocok," tuntasnya dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengetahui jenis racun atau jenis kalajengkingnya?" Yumichika terlihat mendesak sang dokter yang sudah pasrah karena kerah bajunya telah diremas dengan kuat oleh Yumichika. Ia tidak berani melawan dan menggeleng kecil.

"Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja…" dokter itu terlihat ragu, "hasil tesnya akan lama. Bisa-bisa pasien tidak tertolong lagi," ucapnya pesimis.

Hitsugaya yang baru saja keluar dari UGD dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dokter angkat bicara, "Kalau tidak salah, nama kalajengkingnya _Yellow Fat-tailed_ atau _Androctonus australis. _Memang racun nya tidak sekuat _Deathstalker_ ataupun _Arabian fat-tailed_, tapi racun _Yellow Fat-tailed_ bisa membunuh seseorang dalam waktu 2 jam jika tidak segera di berikan serumnya," Hitsugaya menuntaskan pengetahuan ahlinya yang tak heran mengundang kekaguman beberapa dokter yang ada di sekitar ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, berarti sudah bias diputuskan jenis serum yang harus kami pakai," dokter tadi segera berjalan menuju ruangan lain tempat menyimpan serum dan anti bisa.

'_Astaga, tidak salah aku mengangkatnya menjadi partner-ku. Ia orang yang tepat…' _Yumichika membatin dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar kagum pada kemampuan anak kecil seperti Hitsugaya yang bisa di bilang seimbang dengan kemampuannya yang sudah berumur itu.

Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri santai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang mimisan, YUmichika segera menegurnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Toushirou? Hidungmu berdarah!" Ia segera menyodorkan selembar tissue pada Hitsugaya.

"Akh ini?" Hitsugaya menunjuk hidungnya yang sedang mengeluarkan darah segar terus-menerus, "Ini Cuma akibat dari ledakan. Karena Daya ledaknya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku hidungku jadi sasarannya. Satu sampai dua hari lagi juga akan normal lagi," Hitsugaya menyumbat hidungnya dengan tissue dan segera mencari es batu untuk membantu pembekuan darahnya sedangkan Yumichika tetap menunggu di depan ruang rawat Matsumoto.

Salah satu dokter yang merawat Matsumoto kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dengan beberapa alat suntik yang sudah di isi dengan serum khusus sebelumnya. Beberapa petugas berjaga secara bergiliran sesaat setelah penyuntikan serum itu berlangsung.

* * *

_The History part 5: Kardinal Berjubah Merah dan Wanita Penipu_

_Dalam perjalanan hidup sebagai anggota keluarga istana, Antoinette bertemu dengan De Rohan, yang dikenal sebagai Kardinal Berjubah Merah. Antoinette, yang putri Raja Austria ini, menyimpan perasaan tidak suka terhadap De Rohan. Antoinette senantiasa mensejajarkan De Rohan dengan untaian kalung berlian yang senantiasa ditawarkan Boehmer._

_Keduanya, De Rohan dan kalung berlian itu, sama buruknya, dan menyembunyikan kemunafikan. Untaian kalung berlian sungguh mahal, namun tidak kelihatan indah. Demikian juga dengan De Rohan yang menerima suap, senantiasa menghabisi uang untuk para gundiknya. Di mata Antoinette, De Rohan merupakan sosok menyebalkan, pembohong dan licik._

* * *

**Malam hari di kediaman Yumichika.**

"Jadi sasarannya kali ini kemungkinan kalung antik dari perancis itu, kan? Karena kalau dipikirkan sekali lagi, dari daftar barang yang antik yang paling mahal adalah kalung itu. Tapi ada satu aset penting milik nona Matsumoto yang menurut beritanya termasuk harta yang besar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui harta itu dalam bentuk apa?" Yumichika mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dan menulis pokok-pokok petunjuk yang penting.

Hitsugaya yang tadi ada di dapur kembali ke ruang kerja Yumichika dengan membawa dua toples sedang makanan ringan dan sebotol minuman soda. Ia pikir, Yumichika harus segera didinginkan otaknya karena sejak tadi emosinya tidak terkontrol. Hitsugaya yang sudah pusing melihat tingkah Yumichika segera mencekoki Yumichika dengan segelas air soda.

"Sudahlah kak Yumi, istirahat saja dulu. Jangan di paksakan terus," nasehat Hitsugaya pada Yumichika. "oh ya, menanggapi pertanyaan kakak tadi, kalau tidak salah dari berkas kekayaan tante Matsumoto itu salah satunya rumah mewahyang kabarnya rumah itu rumah termahal di dunia. Kalau tidak salah harganya 70 juta poundsterling."

BRUSHH!!!

Yumichika menyemburkan air soda yang ia teguk setengahnya. Ia _shock _setelah mengetahui harga rumah mewah yang di miliki _client-_nya Matsumoto.

Yumichika meneguk kembali sedikit air soda yang Hitsugaya berikan padanya, "Jadi menurutmu…" Yumichika berbicara dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan cemilan, "… yang patut di curigai itu siapa?"

"Mmh," Hitsugaya terlihat berpikir keras, "yang jelas, Cobra Familia tidak termasuk hitungan. Mereka memakai kalajengking, dan memakainya di dalam ruangan. Dan sepertinya motifnya hanya kalung itu. Otomatis mereka hanya gerombolan pencuri biasa. Hanya saja…" Hitsugaya terlihat masih ragu, "… aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya dugaanku sebelumnya Scorpion!"

"Hei-hei, bagaimana kau ini? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memaksakan diri? Kau sendiri?" sindir Yumichika dengan maksud bercanda. "Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, di tambah lagi mereka menggunakan

"Hmm, ya."

-

"Hah… hah… hah… Uhuuk… uhuuk… hah… Le-pas-kan a-a-ku," ucap Matsumoto lirih.

KRIETTT!!!

ARRRGGGHH!!!

Seorang dokter dan dua orang suster mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Matsumoto. Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam memegang pistol sedang mencekik Matsumoto dan menodongkan pistolnya sekaligus. Dua orang suster tadi berteriak sekerasnya. Dokter yang kebingungan segera meneriaki orang yang tidak di kenal itu. Dua suster tadi segera meminta bantuan sedangkan dokter tadi berusaha mendekati pemegang pistol tadi. Namun sayang, dokter tadi di tembak sebelum dapat mendekati pemegang pistol itu satu langkah saja. Pemegang pistol tadi kabur lewat jendela.

* * *

_The History part 6:_

_De Rohan, walau tahu sangat dibenci Antoinette, tetap bersikukuh untuk bisa dekat dan diterima dalam lubuk hati Antoinette. Berbagai upaya dilakukan De Rohan untuk dapat mengetuk pintu hati Antionette. Namun, upaya itu sia-sia, karena Antoinette memang merasa muak melihatnya. Apalagi kebusukan De Rohan yang punya jabatan rangkap sebagai Utusan Raja Prancis dan Kardinal Berjubah Merah itu, sudah tersebar di seluruh daratan Eropa._

_Kemudian, De Rohan bertemu seorang wanita licik bernama Jeanne De La Motte, keturunan keluarga kerajaan Valois. Wanita cantik ini, istri dari seorang komandan angkatan darat yang tidak terkenal dan tidak punya uang. Ketika bertemu De Rohan, Jeanne mengaku memiliki keahlian khusus, di mana ia dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendekatkan De Rohan dengan Antoinette._

* * *

"Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat kejadiannya?" emosi Yumichika meledak-ledak setelah ia tahu _client_ nya hampir saja jadi korban percobaan pembunuhan yang menghasilkan satu korban di luar perkiraan. "Aku sampai harus datang subuh-subuh begini! Apa kalian…" Hitsugaya menarik paksa Yumichika dan mendudukkannya di atas sebuah kursi.

"Akh, biar aku yang mengurus kasus ini," Hitsugaya akhirnya mengambil alih kasus penembakan dokter yang merawat _client _pertamanya itu.

Dua orang petugas otopsi mendampingi Hitsugaya yang juga ikut memeriksa secara langsung. Salah satu petugas berusaha mencari selongsong peluru dan satu lagi mencari sidik jari pada pada meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Matsumoto yang sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan lain. Yumichika yang tidak ingin menganggur memutuskan menanyai Matsumoto untuk mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk.

"Boleh pinjam alat pengukur?" Hitsugaya meminta izin pada seorang petugas yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hei nak, kenapa kau ada di sini? Sudah sana, cari ibumu!" seorang petugas media sekaligus opsir masuk dan langsung menghakimi Hitsugaya begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil?" dengan raut muka yang sudah dikerut-kerut Hitsugaya membalas pertanyaan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar, Sajin Komamura.

Belum sempat Komamura menjawab pertanyaan Hitsugaya, seseorang menegurnya, "Ia detektif bayaran Matsumoto Rangiku."

_'Anak ini detektif, aku rasa semua orang sudah gila. Memang anak sekecil dia bisa apa?' _Komamura memaki Hitsugaya dalam hati. Hitsugaya menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tahu anda tidak percaya. Terserah mau menganggap saya apa atau siapa pun," jawaban yang cukup mencengangkan yang terlontar dari seorang anak berumur delapan tahun.

"Ini," Komamura memberikan Hitsugaya sebuah pengukur.

"Terima kasih," Hitsugaya dengan cekatan mengukur jarak antara mayat dan si pembunuh, "Kalau di lihat dari arah temabak dan sudut pandangnya, jarak tembakan kurang lebih dua meter…"

Pada waktu yang sama di ruang rawat Matsumoto.

"Maaf aku harus mengganggu istirahatmu," Yumichika mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Matsumoto. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan_ pink_-nya dan sebuah pulpen dari kantong bajunya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa kau bisa mengidentifikasi orang itu? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Mungkin _posture _tubuhnya? Apa pun yang menurutmu penting."

"Saat itu ruangannya tidak begitu terang, tapi ketika ia ingin kabur aku sempat melihat tulisan atau sejenis tato di pipi kirinya. Entahlah, tidak begitu jelas…" jelas Matsumoto ragu-ragu.

"Kira-kira apa bentuknya? Tulisan atau simbol? Atau mungkin gambar?" Yumichika menghamburkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi.

"Angka 69!"

-

"Sudah dapat sidik jarinya?" Komamura membuyarkan lamunan sang petugas yang sedang menyimpan satu persatu _sample_ sidik jadi yang ia kumpulkan dalam sebuah kotak.

"Ya, tapi ada 24 sidik jari di sini. Aku akan membawanya ke lab."

"Akan diadakan uji biometrik ya, kak?" Hitsugaya memotong pembicaraan Komamura dan petugas lain.

"Ya," petugas tadi menjawab pendek sambil terus menahan tawa karena Komamura selalu keduluan oleh Hitsugaya.

Yumichika yang mengetahui sedikit petunjuk tentang pemegang pistol misterius itu segera menghubungi Hitsugaya dan menceritakan semuanya melalui telepon genggam. Hitsugaya dengan segera ikut ke laboratorium kriminal dan untuk mencocokkan sidik jari dengan ciri fisik orang itu.

Di Lab. Kriminal

"Bagaimana?" Hitsugaya menghampiri seorang petugas yang sedang menangani sidik jari itu.

"Yah, hasilnya sudah muncul," petugas itu memberikan selembar kertas hasil uji biometrik.

"Oh ya," Hitsugaya mengambil kertas hasil uji biometrik, "bukannya ini…"

* * *

_The History part 7:_

_Untuk memperkuat keyakinan De Rohan, Jeanne mengatakan bahwa dirinya teman dekat Antoinette. Usahanya berhasil, De Rohan percaya dan meminta Jeanne untuk melakukan apapun agar Antoinette bisa dekat dengannya._

_Sekitar tiga bulan lamanya, Jeanne berusaha mengatur siasat bagaimana bisa mengelabui De Rohan. Jeanne bertemu dengan seorang ahli pemalsuan dokumentasi. Kepada orang tersebut, Jeanne meminta dibuatkan sebuah surat yang seakan-akan surat itu dari Antionette ditujukan kepada De Rohan. Ketika menerima surat tersebut, De Rohan merasa senang sekali, sehingga ia merasa tambah yakin akan keahlian Jeanne. Apalagi, Jeanne dapat mengatur waktu untuk pertemuan De Rohan dengan Antoinette._

* * *

-- TBC --

Ya!! Akhirnya selesai juga!! Maaf ya, kalau tambah gaje. Ngetiknya gk fokus sih -dikurung karena gk penting-

Yup sekedar info:

Scorpion pada chap 2: Bukan mafia Rusia, alasannya cuma karena Hira suka Kalajengking.

Cobra Familia: gerombolan geng yang cukup terkenal di Miami dan untuk menjadi anggota kelompok harus membuktikan diri dengan membunuh.

Wanna RnR?


End file.
